powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Naruto Asura Namikaze/Terumi 'Zeus' Hayate
Zeus Info Zeus is of a clan of Vampire Hunters; however once his heritage was made known to his allies, he was banished, and because of that, he's now a lone hunter running from two fractions of hunters that want him dead but thanks to his royal bloodline powers, and abilities he gained as a hunter, was successfully able to survive for years without ever being hunted; and as the only one of his kind, he was able to do whatever none was able to do: Destroy a Nest of Full-Powered Vampires. Afterwards, it was later discovered that he wasn't just a normal Vampire Hybrid, but he was the incarnation of Gasper Vladi, Son of The Sacred Ansestor; once he accepted this fact, he gained access to the full potential of his Transcendent Bloodline, something he can turn on and off whenever he wants to. Appearance Personality Powers Hybrid Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology **Absolute Condition **Absolute Immortality **Blood Absorption/Life-Force Absorption/Soul Absorption **Conversion ***Vampirization **Dark Arts ***Necromancy ***Reanimation ***Resurrection **Daytime Walking ***Day Empowerment **Death Empowerment **Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality **Haemopotent Replication ***Enhanced Power Absorption: Through physical Contact. ***Enhanced Power Replication: Through Physical contact. **Illusion Manipulation ***Absolute Illusion **Living Anomaly ***Fate Denial/Fate Immunity ***Rule Transcendence **Night Empowerment ***Lunar Empowerment ***Darkness Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation (Over vampires) ***Bond Empowerment ***Companion Allegiance ***Upgrading Subordination **Mesmerizing Presence ***Mental Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty **Psionic Manipulation **Reality Warping ***Logic Manipulation ***Reality Anchoring **Regenerative Healing Factor (Absolute) ***Adaptive Regeneration ****Superior Adaptation: Adapt anything and everything. **Space-Time Manipulation *Human Physiology **Enhanced Condition **100 Percent Muscle Usage **Accelerated Development **Adrenaline Rush **Maximum Brain Capacity **Maximum Concentration Capacity **Optimal Finesse **Contaminant Immunity **Decelerated Aging **Peak Human Accuracy **Peak Human Agility **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Beauty **Peak Human Balance **Enhanced Brain Capacity **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Durability **Peak Human Endurance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Jump **Enhanced Instincts **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Lung Capacity **Enhanced Marksmanship **Enhanced Memory **Enhanced Reflexes **Peak Human Sensory System **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Vitality **Peak Human Wisdom Abilities Techniques *Banishment: Create a rift in space-time to send the victim into oblivion. *Gravitational Singularity Generation *Space-Time Absorption *Space-Time Distortion *Space-Time Slicing *Spatial Mimicry: Transferring the tangible body through the fourth dimension and into a dimensional void, while the visual left in the third dimension is intangible. *Summoning: Bend dimensional barriers of any plane in order to call forth outer beings. **Summon Infusion: Blend abstracts together by summoning them in the same space at the exact same time. *Telekinesis *Temporal Healing *Psionic Combat *Psionic Empowerment *Psycho Warping *Mentifery Weakness Gem of Banishement: This Gem surpresses his vampire physiology completely and the abilities and powers granted by it thus making him naught but a pure human. If one has the skills, they could easily dispose of him in this state. Equipment Trivia * Essentially, Zeus created his own weakness because he knew that were he to ever lose himself, there could be no force strong enough to stop him unless it was God or the Devil themselves. ** Knowing that his weakness could be used recklessly against him, he concealed the Gem, containing it in an impenetrable casing that he sealed, turned invisible, and trapped inside his own personal trap room which is located in a place only HE knows and only he has access to, so even if his weakness was made known, it would be difficult to find said gem and use it against him. ** Even if he is weakened to normal he's still at peak human level which could always be enhanced to a level with his Adrenalin Burst mode which is capable of lasting for more than two hours. *Zeus has lived for more than a millenia. Category:Blog posts